wssfandomcom-20200222-history
3XG-01DA Gundam Deathscythe Akatsuki
= = The 3XG-01DA Gundam Deathscythe "Akatsuki" (aka (浪人ナイトフィル) Naitofiru Rōnin ') is the '(月の影女武芸者) Tsuki no Kage Onna-bugeisha form of the 3XG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (Basic Form) in Gundam Build Fighters: Build Force. The unit is built and piloted by Mizuki __TOC__ Technology & Combat Characteristics The Night Wandering Samurai (夜遊びの侍, Yoasobi no samurai) Attire of the 3XG-01D, representing the military nobility and officer caste from the Japanese feudal period. Designed as a female samurai (Onna-bugeisha) who became a ronin, wandering across the Land of the Rising Sun, armed with the remnants of a great warlord. Using the Despoina Attire's body as base, the armor parts is designed as a tosei-gusoku or Japanese plate armor. Having only a plain shape of the body, it improves mobility, agility, dexterity, and flexibility; however, it degrades the defense, propulsion speed, and offense. The dō are iron plates covering the torso as the chest armor. Two sode, or rectangular plated spaulders, covers the shoulders; the left sode is larger and more solid than the right. A kote, or vambrace, covers the left as a sleeve, while a han kote, or armoured glove, covers the right. Surrounding the waist are the kusazuri, which protect the lower body and upper leg, and the haidate, which covers the thighs; the haidates are longer forming a skirt-like armor. The suneate, or greaves, protects the shins, and the kogake, or sabaton, protects the top of the foot. There is no kabuto but a traveling jingasa hat with transparent veils connected to the rim, which can be removed before or during battle. Small thrusters embedded throughout the armor, to give some boost in speed. Like the Despoina, this form focus on speed and techniques, relying solely on the arsenal equipped on her. She primarily carries two katanas on her left, a wakizashi at the back, and a naginata on the back. Other weaponry such as a foldable yumi, a pair of tanegashima firearms, and shurikens are also added depending on the mission. However, the samurai can draw all the armaments available to her from the oversize sode even during battle; it's still unknown even to this day how she kept all of them in that plated spaulder. Armaments ;*"Katana" (刀) :Two katanas with their sheaths strapped onto the left side of the hip. Made very similarly as their real world counterparts; however, both are designed differently from one another. :;*"Muramasa" (村正) :A very slim, sharp katana that is primarily used for offense. Due to the keener edge, this blade can cleave through most think armor and particle shields. Though it's thinner and can be easily be broken, it can still parry with ease; just not too many times. Used only when the Masamune creates an opening for a strike. :;*"Masamune" (正宗) :A very thick, durable katana that is primarily used for defense. Due to the broad edge, this blade can parry most strong attacks and mega particle beam shots. Though it's thicker and slow when used, it can still slice enemies, just not as effective it's sibling. First to use to create openings for Muramasa. ;*"Wakizashi" (脇差) :A small katana designed as a dagger or short sword stored in a scabbard at the back waist. It's the in between of the two older swords, which's primarily role is hybrid of both. ;*"Naginata" (薙刀) :A polearm with a curved single-edged blade on a staff, which is the primarily weapon of the onna-bugeisha; stored on the back. The weapon is mainly favored for its length, effective in close quarter melee when the opponent is kept at bay, and is also relatively efficient against cavalry. ;*"Kunai" (苦無) :A pair of or several daggers used as a multi-functional weapon. Can be used as a hook if tied with a rope/cable, as a climbing tool, and occasionally a throwing weapon, but its not recommended since its heavy. It is used if any of the primary weapons are disarmed or occupied, which this is used as the last resort sort of weapon. ;*"Shuriken" (手裏剣) :Several small throwing weapons primarily used as a nuisance or distraction, or against targets more exposed or not shielded/armored. There're several types of shuriken, each with their own functions. Stored in a hidden holster or pouch in the haidate. :;*Bō Shuriken" (棒手裏剣, stick shuriken) ::A straight iron or steel spike, usually four-sided but sometimes round or octagonal in section. Use to puncture into armor or joints. Sometimes, bombs of various payload can be attached to the end or in the body. Most common payload are smokescreen or explosives. :;*Hira shuriken" (平手裏剣, flat shuriken) ::Flat, circular throwing blades, used to cut and slice from distance. Three types are available: regular, saw-spinner, and beam-blade. ;*"Makibishi" (撒菱) :Several caltrops or sharp spiked objects that are used to slow down pursuers or as traps, and stored in a hidden pouch similar to the shurikens. Being the grenade's equivalent, with payloads stored in the center. Mostly explosive to launch the spikes, it can also be smokescreen and incendiary. ;*"Yumi" (弓) :A foldable, large bow with asymmetrical limbs. The daikyū (大弓) uses ya or arrows, which is stored in a ebira or open quiver. Stored on the back waist or back ;*"Tanegashima" (種子島) :A matchlock configured arquebus-style rifle that fires solid rounds like a cannon. Due to the ammo being spherical, it can store payloads of various types. Stored on back :;*"Bajōzutsu" (馬上筒)) ::A pistol version of the tanegashima, and fires similar spherical bullets with possible payloads added. Two can be dual wielded, and stored on the hips. ;*"Bō-hiya" (棒火矢) :A Japanese version of fire arrows, which can be known as one of the first rockets. Being the rifle grenade's equivalent, it can stick onto the tanegashima, like a hiya zutsu (火矢ずつ), or as an arrow head for the yumi. Several types are available but a few known ones are guided and non-guided. Special Equipment & Features ;*"Nawa" (縄'') :A rope/cable attachment used on the ya (arrows), kunai, and bō-hiya, for either climbing or gripping onto targets for reeling them closer combat or swing them aside. ;*"Horo" (母衣) :A type of cloak or garment attached to the back of the armour worn by samurai on the battlefields. This version of the cloak is actually a small cloth attached on the back, which when activated, will "inflated" into a large ""balloon" that protects the user from all direction for a set number of uses. Special Attacks ;*Serenity’s End (Crescent Bloodlust Finale) :It is unknown whether the "Akatsuki" form of the 3XG-01D can use the infamous skill. ;*Tenka Goken (天下五剣) :The "Five Swords Under Heaven", a legendary collection of swords of Japan. Upon activation summons the 5 swords which each have different elemental and types of attacks. The ronin will use the sword one-by-one to strike at the opponent(s). Can be used in any order, and for the finale, all the swords will strike at one or all targets regardless of whether one of them are wielded still or not :;*Dojigiri Yasutsuna (童子切安綱) ::One of the swords that wields '地''' or Chi, meaning "Earth", which represents the hard, solid objects of the earth. The type of attack it uses is similar to using nodachi or long/great katana, which uses large swings and heavy cleaves. :;*Mikazuki Munechika (三日月宗近) ::One of the swords that wields 水''' or Sui, meaning "Water", represents the fluid, flowing, formless things in the world. The type of attack it uses is quick strikes and long cuts, well parrying and countering with the flow, which normally targets the weakest points of the targets :;*Juzumaru Tsunetsugu (数珠丸恒次) ::One of the swords that wields '''火 or Ka, meaning "Fire", represents the energetic, forceful, moving things in the world. The type of attack it uses is similar to using kanabō or war-cub, which uses heavy swings and crushing slash :;*Odenta Mitsuyo (大典太光世) ::One of the swords that wields 風''' or Fū, meaning "Wind", represents things that grow, expand, and enjoy freedom of movement. The type of attack it uses is attacking while evading, which means avoiding the opponent's attack all together and striking fatally upon them. :;*Onimaru Kunitsuna (鬼丸国綱) ::One of the swords that wields '''空 or Kū, most often translated as "Void", but also meaning "sky" or "Heaven", represents those things beyond our everyday experience, particularly those things composed of pure energy or spirit. The type of attack it uses s pure energy slash and strikes, as well as summoning or making clones of itself made of pure energy to attack the target from distance or close range. Variants ;*3XG-00DT Gundam Deathscythe Tsukiyomi :This attire was the predecessor of the Akatsuki, or the life before the ronin. This form is the whole, having the kabuto with a crescent moon crest, the right side fully armored with the same sode and kote same as the left, and armed with a Kama yari (鎌槍, sickle spear) as well. Named after the moon god. History Notes & Trivia *The name "Akatsuki" 暁'' in Japanese means "dawn, daybreak". It is a common mistake to believe that the name means "red moon" (aka= red tsuki= moon), but this is intentional for this Attire. *'(ナイトフィル) Naitofiru' means "Nightfilled" *'(月の影) Tsuki no Kage' means "Shadow of the moon"